Woes of Felines
by Watermist of Windclan
Summary: Why not chill, to read my challenges, tales, amd one-shots? This is a never-complete book, packed with so many tales of our favourite warrior cats... Let's dive in!
1. Songclan: Whispers in the wind

**My first challenge, _Whispers in the wind_ for Songclan! Enjoy!**

 _ **Whispers in the wind**_

" _Filth! Rot! You're not truly belonging in here. Go away !"_ "No..no...NO!!!" Wintersong gasped, jerking awake from her nightmare. She panted, as her friend, Stonewing, snored beside her. As her eyes adjusted to the musty Willowclan warriors den, she shuddered from the dream.

 _One moon later_

 _Wintersong's head was filled with_ criticism of the other clans and her own clan's voices. Later, when she snuggled up in the warriors den, her blue eyes crackling with fury, she strongly, furiously vowed: _"I will kill thd Lightstar's kits! "She will know what devastation feels like..._ As Wintersong fell asleep, her friend, Stonewing shuddered. _What...what does she mean? I_ must _stop her._

"Warrgh!" Hailkit rolled over onto her belly, causing Darkkit, her brother, to rake a soft paw over her belly. "Hey! That's not fair!" Hailkit grumbled rolling over and batting a soft blow onto her brother's ear. "That's enough, kits." Lightstar's calm voice rung through the air. " You shouldn't play so roughly. You'll hurt yourself." As Lightstar mentioned this, she noticed that the half- Lakeclan warrior, Wintersong, was sitting under a Willow tree, staring coldly at her and her kits. A wave of suspicion overcame her, and she called out to Wintersong. As Wintersong padded across the clearing, muscles were rippling under a narrow Willowclan frame. Her pure white coat shined, and her cold blue eyes were emotionless- even Lightstar herself wouldn't want Wintersong as an enenemy. _She takes after her Lakeclan father- cold blue eyes and rippling muscles, strongly built and not an easy oppenent to fight with. She is also able to swim expertly and easily, even under a stong current. And her narrow Willowclan frame just makes it worse- she can easily balance on narrow tree branches and aim directly at her target..._ As if a cold leaf-bare wind passed through Lightstar, she shivered and drew a tail protectively over her kits. Wintersong stopped when she was face-to-face with Lightstar, and a warm purr rumbled in her throat, this time reaching the eyes. "Well, hello, kits. What are you playing today? Anything new?" The kits squealed and happily leaped 9ver their mother's tail. As they began mewing happily, a warm purr formed in Lightstar's throat. _Perhaps we can trust a half-clan warrior after all..._

Hailkit and Darkkit, now Hailpaw and Darkpaw, stood beside their mentors, Stonewing and Wintersong, as they began to explore clan territory.

"Want a snack? " Wintersong asked the two new apperentices, who panted excitedly and collapsed, exhausted, onto the floor. As Wintersong went to the bushes for a snack, Stonewing followed her. He gasped as he saw Wintersong gather deathberries onto a big leaf. He bounded over to her. "No! Wintersong! Please stop! Revenge isn't everything.." He trailed off as he saw her beatiful blue eyes, iced with deep hurt and fury. "You don't understand, Stonewing. You're not half-clan. Nobody taunts you. Everybody respects you. Me, I'm a nobody. I don't belong here.After I kill Hailpaw and Darkpaw, I'll eat deathberries myself.Then I'll be free. I'll have somecat to love..." Suddenly, the deathberries were carried by a hawk, and she was cornered by Stonewing. " _I_ love you, Wintersong. I always did.I always _will._ The moment I met you, I _knew_ you were..." he trailed off, love in his eyes. " I love you, Wintersong. Will you be my mate?" Wintersong's fury was replaced by surprise, and love, too. "Yes.I _will._ " she buried her face in his gray chest. The handsome gray tom's amber eyes shone, and they stood there for a while. Wintersong removed herself from his warm body, and with love, she whispered, "Let's get them a snack."

7 moons later.

Wintersong padded heavily out of the nursery, her eyes shining with pride as Hailstorm, her apperentice, went to a border patrol. Her flanks were swollen with kits, and she and her mate, Stonewing, lay on the grass, Stonewing's paw gently stroking her exploding flank. " How's the kits?" He murmured. Wintersong winced as the kits moved in her belly. "Half-clan ready." She purred.

 **End of first challenge!**

 **How was it?**

 **Please go to Songclan and join our exciting society!**

 **~Watermist**


	2. Taigaclan: Responsibility

**RESPONSIBILITY** ** Taigaclan challenge** **Well, there goes!**

* * *

~ **FIRCLAW~**

 _" I'm expecting kits."_

The hollow words of Bluepool were spoken. Firclaw stood there, stunned, as Bluepool's eyes glimmered with... wistfulness? Was that it? Firclaw's mind raced as a million thoughts flooded into his mind. _W-what should I say? I'm actually a little... scared._ It felt like leaf-bare had come. Everything seemed to have knocked the air out of him.

"A-aren't you gonna say... _anything?_ "

His mate's eyes seemed to shimmer sadly, and his heart ached for her. _I'm just not ready. And she doesn't look ready for the responsibility of having these kits either._ Firclaw sighed inwardly, and he straightened up and tried to say words of encouragement to her.

"Congratulations, Bluepool. Our kits are gonna be lovely."

Firclaw stopped, and panic rose through him. The musty medicine den seemed to advance on him, choking him until he couldn't breathe. _I have to stay strong for her... and our kits._

* * *

 **~Birchblaze~**

The tom went through his herbs. _We're out of Borage..._

"Fernpaw, can you please get me some borage?"

A tabby she-cat looked up questioningly, and her green gaze looked quizzical like she had no idea what was happening.

"Fernpaw, go out and get some Borage, and Thyme and Marigold too! Bluepool is going to need more borage to make her milk come!"

Fernpaw's ears pricked. "Oooooh, okay! I'll get it right away!" The she-cat pelted off, and Birchblaze sighed, exasperation running through him. Bluepool was expecting kits, and after she had told her mate, Firclaw the news, he seemed to be dazed and scaring off all the prey with his blundering footsteps on border patrols. He was excused on all border patrols by the leader, Ravenstar. The Thunderclan medicine cat sighed, his breath ruffling his chest fur.

...

 _Birchblaze was in the nursery, staring at his own self. The metallic scent of blood sharpened, and he saw a blue-grey queen, her swollen belly heaving, her golden-blue eyes with mixed emotions as a tom turned away from her. Under her tail, blood was flowing everywhere and the Birchblaze delivering her kits stayed silent, and the queen wailed in pain as Firclaw's tail whisked out of sight. A tiny replica of Firclaw slid out, and Birchblaze slid the sac covering it, and mindlessly slid it to the curve of Bluepool's belly. The kit made no effort to squirm towards her mother's milk and its mother didn't do anything to warm it up. The she-cat's mouth was open in a wail of silent pain and grief as she spasmed. Bluepool jerked wildly, and two more kits slid out, lifeless. Birchblaze stared desperately at his future self._ Do something! The kits and Bluepool will die! Don't just look at them like that! _He pelted forward to help Bluepool, but an invisible barrier held him back, and both Birchblazes gazed on helplessly as Bluepool's eyes emptied of any emotion left in them, and her head thudded to the ground, the litter and their mother dead. A black pelt loomed in the nursery entrance, and Ravenstar stared, with faded love and grief in his eyes._ Firclaw must not leave...

Birchblaze's eyes flung open, and darkness exploded over him, and slowly his eyes got accustomed to the dark, his vision sharpening. _Firclaw!_ The thought popped in his mind, and he dashed out of the medicine den and bolted in the warriors den. Snores of warriors and pelts filled Birchblaze's eyes and ears, and he searched desperately for Firclaw's red pelt that stood out in the Thunderclan fur. His eyes scanned the den twice, and he panicked. He carefully stepped over the other cats' tails and bodies and jabbed hard at Firclaw's best friend, Pigeoncloud. "Oooow," the grey tabby tom groaned, and Birchblaze glared sharply at him. "Follow me," he hissed. "And be quiet." Pigeoncloud nodded, eyes widened, as he followed the medicine cat to the medicine den entrance. "What's going on here?" the grey tabby hissed urgently."Couldn't you see I was sleeping just now?" Birchblaze ignored the warrior's complaints. "Where is Firclaw?" PIgeoncloud inhaled sharply; his eyes blanked out, and he avoided Birchblaze's electric blue gaze piercing into him like needles. Birchblaze's insides churned as he urged Pigeoncloud to tell him. The grey tom had replied to his questions with a sharp 'No', and in an instance, Birchblaze knew that he was hiding something. Birchblaze slumped internally, realising that there was no choice but to tell him about his vision now. "I had a vision," he mewed. "That's why I need your answer. It's important, and you have to decide between life and death for the clan." _Bluepool, mainly._ He silently added the sentence in his head, and to his relief, Pigeonclud's shoulders slumped in defeat, and his confident warrior stance seemed to melt away, making him look like a kit again. Birchblaze almost felt pity for him, but the thought soon popped out of his mind as Pigeoncloud started speaking again. "Firclaw said that he was going to run away and become a rogue for no reason whatsoever, and changed his name to Fir." Frustration spiked his fur. _No! IT CAN'T BE! BLUEPOOL AND HER KITS WILL DIE!_ "Okay, you can go now, Pigeoncloud." he meowed numbly. Pigeoncloud nodded and padded warily to his den again. Watching his grey tail whisk in the warriors den, Birchblaze turned around and walked, dazed, into the medicine den. _What do we do now?_

* * *

 **~Ravenstar~**

A moon had passed since Firclaw's disappearance, and Ravenstar's eyes strayed across the camp, pride bubbling in his chest as a purr sounded in his throat. Thunderclan was as strong as ever, and Green leaf was a big boost for them. In a corner of the camp clearing, a massive pile of prey lay. Some of the warriors picked out some food for themselves, happily sharing tongues with each other. He should go and praise the hunting patrols later. His gaze land to the entrance of the nursery. Elkfoot had recently moved into the nursery, and Lilyfall's two kits play-fought with other, and Bluepool, Lilyfall, and Elkfoot were happily chatting with each other, basking in the sunlight. As he caught his new mate Bluepool's eye, her golden-blue eyes shimmered playfully, and she excused herself from the queens, her swollen flanks looking even bigger than before in the sunlight. Ravenstar was surprised to see a change in her before-moody personality, now back to normal from the grief she had experienced losing her first mate and still carrying his kits. When Ravenstar had comforted her and visited the nursery more than Firclaw did. They had grown to love each other in the short moon and Ravenstar had finally had the nerves to ask her to be his mate. He remembered the feeling as Bluepool told him that she loved him a lot more than Firclaw and that these kits won't be her first litter. As he saw Bluepool walk over to him, he saw her eyes darken with exhaustion. _OH. Right._ Cursing himself for not being helpful, he bounded over to her and pressed his flank to Bluepool's. Her belly shifted every now and then, and he gazed at Bluepool. "Feeling all right?" He mewed, as he saw Bluepool's legs shiver, unable to take her weight. "Here. Lean on me." Bluepool glanced worriedly at him. "You should save your energy. You're a leader, after all."

"No, the kits need you. And I'm strong."

Nodding, Bluepool leaned on him with a satisfied sigh, and Ravenstar staggered a little, experiencing the weight of what a queen must hold. _Great Starclan, Bluepool must suffer a lot!_ They walked to the grass below the Highstone, and as they got settled, Ravenstar cautiously asked Bluepool what might be considered a forbidden question to be asked to her.

"Do you still miss Firclaw?"

Pain glittered in Bluepool's gaze. Ravenstar pressed himself to her. "I'm so sorry!"

Bluepool glared at him. "No, it's not that," she growled. "You stupid furball, get Birchbalze! The kits are coming!"

* * *

 **~Bluepool~**

Bluepool's vision swam as pain washed her. She could hear Ravenstar outside and got angry at him as Lilyfall soothed her, Birchblaze working on her at the end of her body. "Ravenstar!" She yowled, gritting her teeth. Ravenstar flung himself into the nursery, "Bluepool! I'm here!" The tom's eyes were wide with worry, and Elkfoot was taking care of Lilyfall's kits while Lilyfall helped with the kitting.

"Get me a stick or something! I don't want all the prey in the forest running away because of me squealing like a kit!" She snarled at Ravenstar.

Ravenstar nodded, then bounded outside the nursery, and Bluepool cred out in pain as Lilyfall gently swept a paw over her belly.

"Okay, Bluepool. I need you to push the kit when I say "Now"."

A spasm racked Bluepool, and she moaned in agony.

"Now!"

The faint voice of Lilyfall sounded miles away, and concentrating her thoughts of her kits, she pushed with all her strength, and a tiny egg sac slid out, and Birchblaze slit it with a claw. "It's a tom," Birchblaze purred, and nudged a mewling ginger tabby tom to her. "He's beautiful." Bluepool purred and licked he kit's fur the wrong way, her shining. Ravenstar bounded in the nursery, panting, a stick in his mouth. Lilyfall briskly took it from him, gently putting it in Bluepool's mouth. She bit down hard on it and a tiny wet bundle of fur slid out, and Lilyfall slit the egg sac, nudging it beside its brother. "And a she-kit to join her brother."

Bluepool's eyes shined as she licked the fur of her kits. _Little ones, I will protect you for the rest of my life._ "I think that's all," Birchblaze mewed, and drank in the scene. Suddenly his eyes narrowed, and he sighed as the other cats in the nursery stared at him, puzzled. "Fernpaw _still_ didn't bring in the borage!" Bluepool swallowed back a purr and saw Ravenstar stand awkwardly staring at her and her kits, looking a little scared.

"Ravenstar! Come here, I don't want the kits to think they don't have a father!" Outside, Bluepool sounded, or tried to sound happy. But the she-kit looked like an exact replica of her past mate, Firclaw. Longing jabbed at her belly, and Bluepool tried to push the thought out of her mind. _I should be happy now. Ravenstar never ran away from me. He's... he's a better mate than... him._ She didn't want to think about the tom again. He abandoned her, what was the point of thinking about him now? He wasn't there for her and started avoiding Bluepool after she announced that she was expecting kits. Bluepool saw Ravenstar's green gaze on the kits. He looked lost. Bluepool's insides churned with worry. Was he also going to abandon her? What was she going to do?

"Bluepool?" Ravenstar's voice was hoarse. "These kits... they're just..." he choked. "S-so beautiful. Like you."

Bluepool calmed. Ravenstar truly loved her, he would be a great father to these kits. "Come," she mewed. "Meet your kits. They're not Firclaw's. They're yours. And mine. Firclaw... he totally didn't deserve this. Lead them, be a great father. They are going to be perfect... just like you."

The atmosphere had changed. As Ravenstar padded cautiously toward them, only the two of them, and their kits seemed to exist. Nothing else in the world mattered. Ravenstar licked the little black-and-white tom. _Nothing in the word matters to me, none other than you, Ravenstar, and my kits..._

* * *

 **~Unknown~**

Ravenstar and Bluepool's kits were named Shimmerkit and Elkkit, now known as Shimmerpelt and Elkclaw. Bluepool was expecting Ravenstar's kits now, and her mate, daughter(Shimmerpelt), and son(Elkclaw) visited her every now and then, and Shimmerpelt soon moved into the nursery, expecting Primrosethorn, Lilyfall's son's kits. All this was watched by two amber eyes, very similar to Elkclaw's. Its red pelt rippled with hostility as it stared at the leader's happy family.

 _Firclaw._

* * *

 **Heya! This is actually a big improvement to my last challenge! (mainly because I got the _Omen of the Stars_ series collection)**

 **Wait for my next update, and don't hesitate to join Taigaclan!**

 **~Watermist**


	3. Torrentclan: An Awkward Duet

**An Awkward Duet**

 **Torrentclan challenge**

Falconclaw stopped in his tracks as a beautiful dilute tortoiseshell with green eyes padded across the clearing, mouth full of prey. She dropped the prey onto the prey pile,walked casually to a group of she-cats, and started chatting with them. The brown warrior's heart slipped a beat. _H-how beautiful.._

"Somebody got a _crush!"_ A distinct meow 9f his friend, Patchsight, sounded behind him, and a leapt up in surprise, blushing.

"N-no I d-don't!" Falconclaw protested, glaring defensively at patchsight, and snatched the mouse Patchsight was holding hurriedly.

"Hey!" Patchsight yowled dramatically as Falconclaw started digging in. _Ha. Serves you right._

Leaving Patchsight sniffing over the remains of his mouse, Falconclaw padded over to his apprentice. "Snailpaw, I think we should go hunting. Leaf-bare is coming soon, and Windclan needs as much food to survive," he mowed. "Got it?"

Snailpaw nodded, and together they went out of camp to the moorland, where they could find prey that was making nests for the upcoming leaf-barem. Falconclaw opened his mouth, and he smelled a sweet scent of a she-cat and a tom. Falconclaw whipped around, and saw a pretty dilute tortoiseshell she-cat, Shadedpool, with her apperentice, Gullpaw. Falconclaw's heart seemed to melt as Shadedpool's beautiful green eyes burned into his, and he could barely nod as Shadedpool asked if they could go on hunting together.

 _Rabbit!_ Falconclaw thought excitedly as he saw a small fluffy rabbit nibbled on a patch of grass. He dropped into a hunting crouch, and saw the others do the same. In the corner of his eye, Gullpaw pelted to the rabbit, and as its eyes grew wild with panic, it scampered away to Shadedpool's paws, and she gave the killing blow to the throat. The rabbit jerked, and its eyes went lifeless, and the group cheered.

"Gullpaw, Snailpaw, bury this rabbit or hide it, and go hunting near the lake. Prey would be drinking waterwater there." The two apprentices nodded at Shadedpool, and dragged the rabbit with them.

Shadedpool's pelt brushed his. His heart leaped as she whispered into his ear, "Hey, Falconclaw, how about we go hunting, just... just the two of us, you know?"

"S-sure." Falconclaw cursed himself for making himself sound like a kit.

He followed Shadedpool, giddy with excitement. They stopped at a stream, and Shadedpool stared up at him. His skin under his fur seemed to warm up.

"You know, I've always had feelings hor you."

Shadedpool's head shot up in shock and Falconclaw drew back, ears flattened.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I meant that... that we're just friends! Plain, normal friends." Falconclaw's insides seemed to shrink, and he considered turning tail and running away.

"I had feelings for you too."

Yes done this bye!


	4. Gladeclan & Torrentclan: Shattered

**Torrentclan & Gladeclan: Shattered**

 **I guess I was lazy to write two separate challenges for one title. Sorry.**

* * *

Blazesight didn't deserve this.

 _Why must Lilystorm and Thistlepaw die?_

 _They_ didn't deserve such cruel deaths.

He remembered.

Horrendous thoughts that haunted his life.

It had happened on two separate nights.

Blazesight's two worst days that he could ever have.

The feeling of losing two loved ones was too hard on him.

 _Why them, why them, why them..._

* * *

 **The Grief of Blazekit & Thistlekit~**

 **...**

"Shadedpool? Where are you going?" Blazekit mewed, his big amber eyes staring up at the beautiful queen, his brother, Thistlekit, beside him, also staring in wonderous curiosity.

"I'll be back soon," The soft brown cat nuzzled her two kits, trying her best to comfort them.

Recently a small group of foxes had been wandering around in the territory of Fireclan. The clan leader, Spirestar, and dismissed the patrol who spotted the foxes, assuming that it was only a small fox group that was just passing by.

Only until the next Gathering, Treeclan had announced that a big group of foxes had come to invade their camp, and they only barely won. Spirestar panicked only then.

A half moon later, five foxes had done a surprise attack on a border patrol.

Blazekit's and Thistlekit's father was killed, as well as one other warrior in the patrol with him.

Shadedpool was still expecting kits back then.

Now the foxes were expanding rapidly; they needed more land. Spirestar had organised patrols to see how far the foxes had come and never allowed anybody to leave camp unless in a minimum pax of three. The medicine cats had to be accompanied by two other warriors of the clan when they went for their half-moon meetings at the Moonpool.

The medicine cats received a sign about the foxes that were coming to invade their camps.

Volunteers came around to help.

It was a big surprise when Shadedpool, whose kits were now fully weaned had volunteered to fight together with the others.

"Why?" Blazekit had asked her.

Shadedpool looked down at her kit with tired eyes. "For your father. He died on a border patrol, by the exact same foxes that are now..." Her voice trailed off in grief, the memory of her mate dying was too raw in her head.

Blazekit and Thistlekit weren't born at the time, so they didn't know what it was like to lose a loved one.

Not helping but feeling a prick of sadness stabbing his heart, Blazekit mewed pitifully.

"Hush, my little kits. I'll be back soon."

 **0n0 0n0 0n0 0n0 0n0 0n0 0n0**

" _No!" Blazekit mewed, as soon as he saw a ragged body of Shadedpool on Elkfoot and Shimmerclaw's backs._

 _Darting forward, he watched as they laid the tortoiseshell queen's body on the floor. No warmth radiated from her pelt. A hollow feeling filled up Blazekit's chest._

 _"No. No. No. NO. This can't be happening."_

 _A whimper escaped his throat, and he threw himself on her cold pelt, hearing the patter of Thistlekit's pawsteps behind. He, too, made an anguished sound and barreled for their mother's body._

 _"Shadedpool."_

 _The hollow echo of his voice made matters worse. Blazekit pressed himself to his brother. "I'll take care of you. Blazekit, I'll take care of you." Thistlekit mewed in a fatherly manner to his brother._

 _"Thanks."_

 _Stepping behind, calmed, Blazekit looked longingly at his mother. The metallic scent of blood filled his nose, all of a sudden. Looking at the grass in horror, staring as the bloodred liquid seeped and stained the earth, the grass._

 _"A fox killed her."_

 _A warmer, bigger cat with blue eyes that normally twinkled with mischief, now dull with raw grief, sat softly beside him. His brown pelt was covered with claw marks, but not too deep. Blazekit looked up at the brown warrior. It was Patchsight, Shadedpool's brother, and his late father, Falconclaw's best friend. Blazekit wondered what it was like to lose a loved one._

 _Now he did._

 _He didn't want anybody to experience that now, much less himself._

 _"I'm going to sit vigil for Shadedpool." Blazekit halted._

 _"Vigil? What's that?"_

 _"When you sit vigil, you stay awake for the whole night with your fallen one and share tongues with them for the last time. By morning, the elders will bury them, like they're gonna bury Shadepool tomorrow morning." Patchsight's eyes glimmered with sadness. "I loved Shadedpool, and as her brother, I will sit vigil for her."_

 _"I'm gonna do that for her too." Blazekit mewed, perking up after hearing the meaning of vigil._

 _"Me too," Thistlekit's mew sounded, and Patchsight nodded._

 _"Sure."_

* * *

 **HIII PEOPLE! I know this was supposed to be two deaths, but Watermist was too lazy and...**

 **BYEEEE!**

 **~Watermist**


	5. Unfinished Torrentclan:A Day in the Life

**DAY IN THE LIFE** **A Torrentclan Challenge** **PROLOGUE**

- **Hornpelt** -

I've known Stemflight since kithood. We've always been so close, and might even have had affections for each other at some point in time.

But ever since I completed this phrophecy, I've had more work to do,and now I'm Deputy of Cliffclan.

Stemflight was plain, well, yes a tortoiseshell, but still. She wasn't pretty, and wasn't the best cat to be friends with anyways. We've drifted apart and now I have more popular friends now, and rising to the top at 30 moons of age.

Stemflight? Nah. She's an okay warrior, but not so okay at well, getting popular?

It's been 23 moons since she disappeared into the shadows.

I wonder what affected her.

I miss her company sometimes.

But only sometimes.

 **ONE**

A tortoiseshell gloomily walked to the center of a clearing, dappled with dots of rippling sunshine, and swaying willow trees on the outline of small stone dens.

Cats were sitting or lying on patches of sunlit grass, eating carcasses of small woodland creatures, fooling around with their friends or licking themselves clean. Her amber eyes caught a dark tawny tabby chatting with a female, who had a shining, thick and luscious white pelt, and classy gray paws and tail-tip. Something prickled at the tortoiseshell's deep amber eyes.

She shook her head slightly, muttering nothings-- or somethings-- under her breath and quickly snatched a measly mouse. "It's better if I blend in to the back..." She muttered, in a slightly disbelieving manner and retreated, padding across the clearing to settle down on a patch of sunlit glass. The last.

She licked a paw and bit off a chunk of the dark gray mouse.

Two females, one brown, the other an interesting shade of blue-gray, stumbled into the clearing, shaking with laughter of an inside joke. Again, a feeling of longing. Nudge.

She shook her head again, and continued with her mouse.

No. She shouldn't think of those times.

It had been 23 moons since Stemflight ever had friends.

 **=**

 **JUST ANOTHER NORMAL DAY OF GETTING BULLIED** **-Sagesong- (2nd and 3rd point)**

"Excuse me, but would you mind eating at another place? I have to meet someone here." A gray cat says, at a gloomy tortoiseshell, who was pawing at the mouse, something supposed to be eaten, not played at.

Sagesong glared at the tortoiseshell. "Please move, you're dirtying the place."

The tortoiseshell looks up, and simply nods. Then she returns to her food. Doesn't talk.

Sagesong sees the gray cat digging her claws in the grass, and murmurs, "Sorry 'bout that. This... cat," She says that part with a trace of a scowl in her face. "Is pretty deaf." She finishes, loudly enough for the tortoiseshell to hear.

The gray cat's claws go limp. "Yeah,the cat is deaf." There is a trace of snark in her voice. Sagesong decides that the gray cat was nice.

"Well, you should mind your rudeness."

The two cats jump, and Sagesong only found out that the creepy, freaky, scratchy voice was she tortoiseshell's voice.

" _Freak_." She hisses at her, before stalking away.

 **..**.

 **I really wanted to finish this but my brain crashed and the due date is over...**

 **~Watermist**


End file.
